


Trzy dni z pewnego przypadku

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, anioły, dłuższe, komedia, obyczaj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino nie uważa się za kogoś wyjątkowego, ale jedna rzecz wychodzi mu całkiem nieźle. Mianowicie okradanie turystów, którzy stadnie przybywają do Rzymu przez okrągły rok. Wszystko jednak zaczyna się komplikować kiedy jego ofiarą pada pewien przypadkowy Hiszpan. Hiszpan, który dość konsekwentnie postanawia zaprosić młodego Włocha na wspólne zwiedzanie pięknego miasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Wbrew pozorom nie jest trudno rozróżnić Europejczyków. Turyści z Niemiec zawsze mają szerokie, spalone słońcem karki. Anglicy – zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni twarz księcia Karola. Skandynawowie są wysocy, jasnowłosi i bladzi jak śmierć. Hiszpanie po prostu głośni. Nawet gdy podróżują samotnie, wydają z siebie okrzyki zdumienia, dzwonią do rodziny lub znajomych i opowiadają. Dużo, szybko i (oczywiście) głośno.  
Lovino zawsze uważał, że najłatwiej jest ich okraść.   
Jego cel stoi ściśnięty w tłoku rzymskiego metra, dusznego i przepełnionego zapachem ludzkiego potu. Rozmawia przez komórkę, kiwając się w przód i w tył, gdy kolej podziemna przyhamowuje to znów przyspiesza. Lovino ocenia wartość komórki, przesuwa wzrok na naiwnie wypchaną tylną kieszeń spodni. W myślach stwierdza, że takie zachowanie zasługuje na tytuł kretyna roku. Po krótkiej chwili uznaje, że wszyscy Hiszpanie zasługują na ten tytuł.  
Lovino nie zna jeszcze jego imienia, ale niedługo się to zmieni. Przeczyta je na dowodzie, który potem wyrzuci. Podobnie jak karty, do których nie zna PINu. Zawsze najważniejsza jest gotówka, a ten idiota ma jej sporo. Lovino zauważył to już wcześniej, gdy Hiszpan kupował bilet.  
Wysiadają na Spagni. To zabawne i ironiczne, a Lovino nie narzeka. Schody Hiszpańskie zawsze są zatłoczone. Idealne miejsce na kradzież.   
Podąża za Hiszpanem długim tunelem. Zatrzymuje się przy automatach z napojami, gdy ten przystaje przed mapą. W drodze na powierzchnię mijają barwne abstrakcyjne graffiti. Anioła z geometryczną bryłą zamiast głowy, splątane rurki, uśmiechniętą twarz papieża Franciszka. Na zewnątrz wita ich ostre światło i czyste niebo. Duchota nie ulega zmianie. Przechodząc wąską uliczką w stronę Piazza di Spagna, Lovino wita się skinięciem głowy  z wróżącym z tarota starszym Drago. Cały czas jednak nie spuszcza Hiszpana z oczu. Razem docierają do schodów i fontanny. Zatłoczonych jak zawsze o każdej porze roku. Tłum Hindusów i Pakistańczyków oferuje zrobienie zdjęcia za opłatą. Ktoś próbuje wcisnąć mu butelkę zimnej wody. Tęga Murzynka zbliża się z naręczem korali, ale gdy widzi jego wzrok, uśmiecha się lekko i omija go.   
Reszta dzieje się szybko. Ułamki sekund i Lovino czuje w dłoni przyjemny ciężar portfela. Odchodzi kilka przecznic, zanim do niego zagląda.   
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo uśmiecha się do niego ze zdjęcia dowodu osobistego. Lovino, widząc w środku kilka banknotów euro o nominale 50, odpowiada mu tym samym._  
  
Piątkowy wieczór przyniósł odrobinę chłodu wraz z chmurami, które zasnuły niebo.  
Lovino przegryzał właśnie kawałek pizzy, siedząc przy niewielkim stoliku na skraju baru i popijał kupioną w promocji colę. Myślał o tym, ile udało mu się dzisiaj zdobyć. Zawartość hiszpańskiego portfela pozwoliłaby opłacić mieszkanie, choć wiedział, że brat mu na to nie pozwoli. Albo co gorsza, zacznie zadawać pytania. Skupił się więc na innym celu. Skuterze. Małym, szybkim i zwinnym. Może z nim znalazłby lepszą pracę.  
\- Hej!   
Z rozmyślań wytrącił go radosny głos pobrzmiewający obcym akcentem. Lovino podniósł raptownie głowę i zastygł na ułamek sekundy. W następnej chwili rozkaszlał się i opluł pitą właśnie colą. Tuż nad nim z szerokim promiennym uśmiechem stał obrabowany Hiszpan we własnej osobie.  
 _Antonio_ , przypomniał sobie.   
\- Prze-przepraszam? – odpowiedział, próbując zwalczyć atak kaszlu wywołany gazowanym napojem.  
\- Mogę się dosiąść?   
Lovino nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie Hiszpanowi.  
\- Jest wiele wolnych stolików – zauważył oschle.  
\- Tak, ale niestety ktoś mnie dzisiaj okradł i nie mam za bardzo pieniędzy na obiad. Może mógłbyś mi pożyczyć trochę drobnych. Co ty na to?  
Słysząc to, Lovino prawie zakrztusił się po raz drugi. Spojrzał na Fernandeza jak na wariata, w myślach próbując zrozumieć, w co właściwie teraz grają. Przez kręgosłup przebiegł mu dreszcz, a ręce zaczęły lekko drżeć. Spróbował ukryć to, chwytając mocniej resztkę pizzy.   
\- Jeśli chcesz zaprowadzić mnie na policję…  
\- Chcę tylko, żebyś postawił mi obiad.  
\- Po co?  
\- Bo jestem głodny! – oznajmił radośnie Hiszpan.   
Lovino poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada na dno jego żołądka. To już stwierdzone, okradł wariata.  
\- A potem zaprowadzisz mnie na policję?  
\- Czemu miałbym zaprowadzić cię na policję? Chcę tylko porozmawiać!  
\- Nie miałem ciężkiego dzieciństwa jeśli o to chodzi i całkiem dobrze mi się żyje, dziękuję bardzo.  
Antonio roześmiał się głośno.  
\- To dobrze, strasznie nie lubię smutnych historii. Psują smak jedzenia, prawda? – spytał z nieskalanym myślą wyrazem twarzy.  
Lovino przyglądał się mu wymowną chwilę. Wreszcie wstał ostrożnie i ruszył do lady, gdzie zamówił kawałek pizzy i butelkę piwa. Hiszpan podreptał za nim i bez słowa, za to nadal z tym samym uśmiechem, wziął wszystko i zawrócił do stolika. W połowie drogi obrócił się i spojrzał na Vargasa.   
\- A ty? Nie idziesz?  
Lovino poczuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się w supeł.  
\- Chyba muszę do pójść do łazienki – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.  
Antonio pokiwał głową, jakby w całości wierzył w jego słowa, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, siadając przy tym samym stoliku, który wcześniej zajmował Lovino. Włoch tymczasem udał się do przeciwległego wyjścia.   
Po drodze nawet nie spojrzał na łazienkę.  
  
 _Lovino wybrał okolicę Schodów Hiszpańskich nie bez powodu. To właśnie tu, w wąskich uliczkach, po których przeciskają się turyści, skutery i smarty, mieszczą się najdroższe sklepy znanych projektantów. Garnitury Armaniego, sukienki Prady, torebki D &G. Wszystko stłoczone na kilku przecznicach i wzdłuż szerokiej Corso, na której zawsze panuje tłok. Tłok jest dobry. Tłum pomaga, a Lovino nie wierzy w swoje umiejętności. Jeszcze mniej wierzy w swoje szczęście.  
Poza tym gdy okrada bogatych ludzi, czuje się choć odrobinę usprawiedliwiony._  
  
W sobotę panował skwar.   
Lovino trzepnął w irytacji wiatrak (jedyne źródło przyjemnego chłodu w ciasnym spożywczaku), który kaszlnął i przekręcił się jeszcze dwa razy, po czym zmarł nieodwołalnie. Zrezygnowany Vargas opadł na niewygodne plastikowe krzesełko za prowizorycznym kontuarem i westchnął cierpiętniczo. Wprawdzie pracował tylko dorywczo, ale zdążył już wyrobić nawyk odruchowego kasowania wszystkiego, co podtykają mu pod nos spaleni słońcem turyści. Tak naprawdę sklep istniał tylko dla nich. Oferował zimną lodówkę z wodą, colą czy piwem, a prawda była taka, że przy czterdziestu stopniach rzadko potrzebowano czegoś więcej.   
Teraz zaś, kiedy wiatrak ostatecznie poległ na polu bitwy, Lovino zaczął zerkać tęsknie w stronę brzęczącej lodóweczki. Ciekawe, czy wyrzuciliby go z pracy, gdyby wetknął  w nią głowę.   
_Pewnie tak_ , pomyślał. Z całą pewnością nie zamierzał kusić losu.  
Kolejna butelka wody pojawiła się przed jego twarzą. Lovino wziął ją bezmyślnie i wystukał kod na kasie, po czym wcisnął kupującemu, posyłając mu przyklejony do twarzy uśmiech.  
Uśmiech, który odpowiedział, był zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki.  
 _O nie. Tylko nie on_ , pomyślał.   
Oczy Antonia zdawały się wyrażać dokładnie odwrotne myśli.  
Lovino przełknął przekleństwo.  
\- Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś jeszcze? – wyartykułował słowo po słowie.   
\- Przewodnika! – oznajmił radośnie Hiszpan.  
\- Co?  
\- Przewodnika! Ktoś musi mnie oprowadzić po Rzymie, a skoro nie mam portfela, nie mam jak…  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze – przerwał mu syknięciem Lovino. Hiszpan mówił zdecydowanie zbyt głośno.  
Był gotowy w tej chwili oddać portfel wraz z całą jego zawartością, byle tylko Antonio i jego głupi uśmiech wymaszerowali przez drzwi wyjściowe wraz z butelką wody.   
\- Czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy umówieni? – Ten cholerny, szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Nie, ale na zewnątrz czeka wiele chętnych osób, które mogą pana oprowadzić. Nawet za darmo – zapewnił.  
Antonio nie odpowiedział od razu, ale Vargas poczuł na sobie jego lustrujące spojrzenie. Odwrócił wzrok. Nie zrobił jednak tego dość szybko, by nie zauważyć, że hiszpańskie oczy zabłysły czymś na kształt rozbawienia.   
\- Będę czekał na _Terminalu_ o dwudziestej – stwierdził Antonio i pomachał mu na pożegnanie wychodząc ze sklepu.  
Lovino zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i znowu bez większego efektu trzepnął zepsuty wiatrak.   
  
Naprawdę nie chciał przyjść na _Terminal_ , ale to było silniejsze od niego. Docierając przed budynek stacji, na której krzyżowały się dwie i jedyne linie rzymskiego metra, odniósł wrażenie, że robi to, bo jest po prostu ciekaw. Wcześniej rozważał także prozaiczne wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie był aż tak święty. Prędzej odczuwał żal, że nie został zostawiony w spokoju.  
Z jakiegoś powodu miał niemal pewność, że Antonio odnalazłby go od razu, nawet jeśli nie zjawiłby się dzisiaj w tym miejscu. A on… Właściwie co? Zadzwoniłby na policję, by poskarżyć się, że okradziona osoba go śledzi?  
Och, chciałby zobaczyć miny policjantów odbierających ten telefon.   
Ostatecznie spróbował się przekonać, że robi to po to, by zobaczyć głupią minę czekającego Hiszpana. Nie wyszło.   
Będąc już na stacji przysiadł na jednej z ławeczek i zasunął na głowę kaptur, który miał przytroczony do kamizelki. Jego istnienie było jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle ją ubrał. Miał świadomość, że musi wyglądać idiotycznie. Lovino Vargas, mistrz kamuflażu. Parsknął śmiechem, który zastygł mu na ustach.  
Bo on tam było. Antonio Fernandez Kretyn Carriedo faktycznie krążył po stacji jak gdyby nigdy nic. W jednej chwili Lovino uznał, że przychodzenie tu było złym pomysłem.   
Wstał energicznie i czym prędzej ruszył do wyjścia. W jego skromnej opinii Hiszpan mógł krążyć tutaj nawet całą noc, to naprawdę nie był jego problem.   
Nawet jeśli coś zakłuło go nieprzyjemnie w okolicach żołądka.  
Coś innego zaś opadło ciężko na jego bark. Lovino wydał z siebie odgłos gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza.   
Nie musiał nawet odwracać się, by zobaczyć kto go zatrzymał. Z jakiegoś powodu już to wiedział.   
\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz! – oznajmił Antonio.  
Radosny ton jego głosu kontrastował wyraźnie z grobową miną Lovino.  
\- Nie przyszedłem, chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak stoisz tu idiotycznie – odgryzł się Włoch, zanim opanował narastające w nim nerwy.  
Hiszpan nie wyglądał na poruszonego.  
\- Ale nadal przyszedłeś – zauważył. – Czy to oznacza, że choć trochę mnie lubisz?   
\- Nie.  
\- Och, szkoda. – Antonio podrapał się po głowie. – Więc co powiesz na jedną noc?  
Lovino zamrugał.   
\- Co?  
\- Jedną noc. W mieście. Pokażesz mi jakieś dobre kluby, miejsca, gdzie można się zabawić. Rzadko mam  do tego okazję – przyznał.  
Przez moment wydawał się nawet… Zakłopotany? Nie, Lovino z całą pewnością się to wydawało. Ten idiota nie znał znaczenia słowa „wstyd”. Ktoś w dzieciństwie przypadkowo zalał mu tę stronę w książce sokiem i teraz widać było efekty tego niefortunnego zdarzenia.   
Włoch westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Niech będzie. Ale tylko ten jeden raz. A potem zostawisz mnie w spokoju, dobrze?  
Hiszpan skinął energicznie. Lovino prawie nie skrzywił się w odpowiedzi.  
Prawie.  
\- I jeszcze jedno. Chcę, żebyś miał świadomość, że niczego nie żałuję – zaznaczył.  
\- Wiem. – Antonio jeszcze raz pokiwał głową. – Tego też nie będziesz żałował!  
Lovino spojrzał na niego wymownie.   
Przy odrobinie szczęścia zepchnie go do Tybru i wyjaśni policji, że przecież wypadki się zdarzają. Czasami po prostu ktoś pomaga im swoimi rękoma.  
(Tego też nie będzie żałował.)  
  
Lovino musiał przyznać, że naprawdę nie żałuje tego wyjścia. Zrobił to na pięć minut, w chwili, w której Antonio za potrzebą zniknął w klubowej toalecie, a on sam pozwolił sobie na energiczny taniec z mieszkanką Barbadosu o skórze barwy mocnego espresso.   
Potem jednak Hiszpan wrócił i od razu odnalazł go w tłumie, przepychając się z drinkami w ręku.   
Lovino, znając definicję instynktu samozachowawczego, nie zapytał skąd Antonio miał na nie pieniądze i czemu w takim razie nie wydał je na przewodnika.   
Zwrócił uwagę na coś innego.  
\- Całkiem nieźle tańczysz – przyznał, sącząc powoli i z namysłem Aperol Spritz.   
\- Ty też! – Antonio nie pozostał mu dłużny.  
Robił to cały czas, od kiedy tylko wyszli razem ze stacji. Był głośny, mówił dużo, komentował wiele i to w nieznośnie hałaśliwy sposób.  
Lovino jednak zauważył, że mimo tego słowotoku, Hiszpan prawie w ogóle nie mówił o sobie. Odpowiadało mu to. Nie drażniło resztek moralności, jakie w sobie chował i nie czuł się zobowiązany, by odwdzięczać się tym samym. Nie był ciekawym tematem.   
 - Więc jak ci się tu podoba? – spytał szybko, gdy jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół niewygodnych tematów.  
Antonio roześmiał się zupełnie bez powodu.  
\- Jest świetnie! – przyznał z entuzjazmem. – Nic dziwnego, że jest tu tak dużo osób, takie rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.   
\-  Gadasz od rzeczy – wytknął mu Lovino. Po chwili dołożył do tego krzywy uśmiech. – Z drugiej strony nigdy nie gadasz z sensem. Gdzie właściwie się zatrzymałeś? Będzie trzeba powoli iść w tamtą stronę.  
Dobiegała już trzecia, a Lovino miał dzisiaj popołudniową zmianę. Chciał się wyspać i uwolnić od męczącego towarzystwa, nawet jeśli zauważył, że bardziej dręczy go fakt, iż spędza czas ze swoją ofiarą, aniżeli sam Antonio. Hiszpan okazał się…  
 _Znośny_ , dopowiedział szybko w myślach.  
Nie zamierzał w tej chwili pozwalać sobie na coś więcej. To nadal był wariat, który ciągle go śledził.    
\- Och, taki camping przy Via Aureliana. – Antonio machnął niedbale ręką.  
Lovino uniósł brwi, a potem wyraz jego twarzy stężał. Spojrzał na Hiszpana jak a idiotę, co tylko odrobinę różniło się od patrzenia na niego jak na kretyna.  
\- Przecież to dale… - urwał.  
A potem zrozumiał. W zrezygnowaniu odstawił niedopity drink na parapet okna i podjął ciężką decyzję.   
\- Nie ma szans, żebyś o tej porze tam dotarł, ale możesz… - urwał. Zawahał się. Głośnik nad jego głową ryknął ze zdwojoną siłą remixem Lady Gagi. – Możesz przespać się dzisiaj u mnie.  
Pozwolił sobie na kolejną przerwą.  
\- Na kanapie – zastrzegł na wszelki wypadek, żeby Antonio nie myślał, że robi to z czegoś więcej poza brakiem wyboru.   
  
Wprowadził Antonia schodami na sam szczyt niskiej kamienicy, gdzie mieściło się mieszkanie. Starał się ignorować przy tym zaciekawione spojrzenie, które Hiszpan rzucał mu przez ramię, gdy Lovinio siłował się z zamkiem. Wreszcie zardzewiały mechanizm poddał się i zgrzytnął, a Vargas popchnął drzwi i zaprosił zniecierpliwionym gestem towarzysza do środka. W przedsionku przywitały ich schnące obrazy, ustawione sztalugi z nieskończonymi malunkami i zwisające ze ścian białe prześcieradła.   
\- Jesteś malarzem? – spytał Antonio.  
Lovino uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Nie. Witaj w pracowni mojego brata.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Feliciano zawsze był bardziej utalentowany. Lovino wiedział to już od chwili, w której jego młodszy brat poszedł do szkoły. Dzieliły ich tylko dwa lata, ale poza nimi – cała cholerna przepaść. Lovino słynął z tego, że nauczyciele ledwo go przepychają. Historia go nudziła, matematyki nie potrafił zrozumieć, a fizykę uznawał za czarną magię. Na lekcjach francuskiego powiedziano mu, że nie ma za grosz talentu do języków. Biologia okazała się przyjemna tylko na pierwszych kilku lekcjach, dopóki nie doszła setka nazw, których nie potrafił spamiętać. Lubił literaturę, ale dość szybko wyszło na jaw, że jest grafomanem. Co innego słuchać o wierszach, a co innego je pisać, tak powiedział mu nauczyciel, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Miał rację, ale nie wiedział, że w tamtej chwili zabił ostatnią nadzieję starszego Vargasa i jego chęci do czegokolwiek.  
Ostatecznie Lovino nawet nie poszedł na studia.   
Co innego jego brat. Utalentowany artysta. I to w każdej dziedzinie. Malowanie, rzeźbienie, pisanie. Człowiek-cholera-orkiestra. Oczywiście dostał się na akademię sztuk pięknych i przy okazji historię sztuki. Zaproponował bratu wspólne mieszkanie i tak obaj znaleźli się w Rzymie. Koniec końców to Feliciano płacił za czynsz ze swojego stypendium, a Lovino przełykał głupią dumę wiedząc, że to co zarabia, starczy głównie na jego podstawowe potrzeby.  
Cieszył się, że przynajmniej o to nie musi prosić brata.   
Ostatecznie Feliciano poznał całe północne Włochy, Francję i Hiszpanie, wysyłany na różne wystawy i galerie w całej Zachodniej Europie. W tym samym czasie Lovino poznał każdą stację rzymskiego metra i odkrył, jak najłatwiej obrabować nieostrożnych turystów.  
To nie była jego wina, że tak udawało mu się zarobić znacznie więcej. A przynajmniej tak sobie tłumaczył, za każdym razem, gdy dopadały go wyrzuty sumienia._  
  
\- W jakie miejsca składałeś na studia? – spytał Antonio, rozkładając się wygodniej na wytartym tapczanie.   
Lovino nalał nieco zimnej wody do dwóch szklanek i postawił je na stole, usilnie nie patrząc na obcokrajowca.   
\- W żadne. Co to za różnica? I tak nigdzie bym się nie dostał. – Wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok.  
\- Skąd wiesz, skoro nie próbowałeś?   
\- Bo wiem – odparł z naciskiem.  
\- Na pewno jesteś w czymś dobry.  
Lovino otworzył usta i spojrzał na Antonia. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ten przestał się uśmiechać. Był poważny, co kompletnie do niego nie pasowało. Pod naporem jego spojrzenia, Lovino zgarbił plecy i schował głowę w ramiona. Sięgnął po szklankę, by zająć czymś ręce.  
\- Czasami zdarzają się ludzie po prostu przeciętni – zauważył.  
Antonio nie odpowiedział. Gdy Lovino wreszcie odważył się na niego zerknąć, okazało się, że sączy powoli wodę, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. Spojrzenie Włocha przesunęło się po jego ustach w dół, na drgające lekko jabłko Adama.   
_Ma ładną linię szczęki_ , pomyślał mimowolnie. Poważny Antonio wydawał się po prostu nie na miejscu, ale z jakiegoś powodu Lovinio nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.  
Gdy w następnej chwili Hiszpan uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy znowu zabłysły tym okropnym bezdennym optymizmem, czar prysł i Lovinio znowu miał ochotę zepchać go do Tybru.   
Ale, musiał przyznać, ta ochota była odrobinę mniejsza niż jeszcze dzisiaj rano.   
  
Niedziela przywitała ich falą upałów.   
Antonio spał smacznie na kanapie pod cienkim prześcieradłem, pochrapując od czasu do czasu, podczas gdy Lovino krzątał się po kuchni, próbując zrozumieć swoją obecną sytuację. Antonio nadal nie zażądał zwrotu pieniędzy, portfela, dokumentów. Nie zawiadomił policji, za to zachowywał się, jakby usilnie chciał zmienić całą tę kradzież w randkę.  
Lovino zatrzymał się na chwilę z puszką kawy w ręce.  
Randkę? Skąd przyszło mu do głowy takie porównanie? Zdarzało mu się flirtować z mężczyznami, znał nawet przyjemną choć drogą kawiarnię przy Koloseum, której wieczorną klientelą były pary homoseksualne, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że okradł tego faceta. Na dodatek w Lovino nie było nic szczególnego, nawet on sam o tym wiedział.  
Był drażniący, marudny i tchórzliwy, ale najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to Hiszpanowi. Lovino za nic nie potrafił go zrozumieć.  
Próbował poprzedniego dnia, ale ostatecznie uświadomił sobie, że po prostu nie jest to możliwe.  
I już.  
Spojrzał na śpiącego Antonio, z którego zsunęła się biała narzuta, odsłaniając kawałek opalonej piersi. A może miała naturalnie taki ciemny kolor?  
Lovino odwrócił gwałtownie wzrok.  
Nie. To niebezpieczne okazywać zainteresowanie wariatowi.  
Z drugiej strony ten wariat ewidentnie okazywał zainteresowanie mu. To było przerażające.  
Ale też w jakiś sposób bardzo miłe.  
  
\- Jutro wracam – zauważył nagle i bez wyraźnego powodu Antonio, naciągając na siebie spodnie.   
Lovino zastygł na moment z dwoma szklankami kawy w dłoni, zanim nie zorientował się, że przecież to nic dziwnego. To naturalne, a on zachowuje się jak idiota. Odetchnął lekko i ruszył się z miejsca.  
\- Podobał ci się Rzym? – spytał nieco sztywno.  
\- Bardzo. Chciałbym tu jeszcze kiedyś wrócić – stwierdził wesoło Antonio, ukazując w uśmiechu białe zęby.  
Lovino musiał przyznać, że lubił to, jak bardzo irytował go ten gest.   
\- Powinieneś. Rzym jest naprawdę duży. Nie widziałeś wielu miejsc – zauważył, zanim ugryzł się w język.  
\- A gdybym wrócił, pokazałbyś mi je?   
Lovino o mało co nie wypuścił szklanek z rąk. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Antonia, ale ten nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Nadal uśmiechał się w dokładnie ten sam sposób i tylko jego oczy błyszczały lekko, jakby nie miał wątpliwości, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Vargas poczuł mrowienie, które rozeszło się po jego ciele, wzdrygnął się i czym prędzej odstawił kawę na stół, cofając się do ściany niewielkiego saloniku.  
\- Może bym ci je pokazał – mruknął ostrożnie.  
Musiało mu się tylko wydawać, ale wyglądało na to, że uśmiech Hiszpana poszerzył się nieznacznie.   
\- To świetnie! W takim razie koniecznie muszę wrócić.   
\- Czemu?  
To pytanie, idiotyczne i wstydliwe, wyrwało się tak nagle, że Lovino poczerwieniał, uświadamiając sobie, że wypowiedział je na głos. Spojrzał w bok.  
\- To znaczy, ja… - odchrząknął, czując się coraz głupiej. Usłyszał śmiech Antonia i miał teraz szczerą ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.  
Zamiast tego poczuł mocne klepnięcie w plecy.  
\- Ty pokażesz mi Rzym, a ja pokażę ci, że nie jesteś przeciętny. Co ty na to? – spytał Antonio, nachylając się tuż nad nim. Lovino poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle.  
A potem Hiszpan pocałował go w nos i roześmiał się głośno.  
Niecałą minutę później wypchany banknotami euro o nominale 50 portfel uderzył go w sam środek czoła.   
  
Tę noc znowu spędzili razem. Lovino pokazał Antoniowi centrum Rzymu, twierdząc, że wyjdzie im to znacznie taniej niż reklamowana w informacji turystycznej wycieczka za 40 euro. Nawet jeśli Hiszpan bardzo zapalił się do pomysłu, że zapłaci za nich obu. Kretyn, podsumował pomysł Włoch i dla pewności wbił mu łokieć pod żebra. Uśmiech Antonia nawet nie drgnął.  
Zobaczyli oświetlone lampami Koloseum i fontannę Tivoli, pod którą zjedli „najlepsze lody w mieście” (Lovino twierdził, że to jedno z najbardziej przereklamowanych haseł całego miasta, ale lody i tak były smaczne).   
W połowie wycieczki Włoch złapał się na tym, że zdecydowanie za dużo narzeka. Wypadło to gdzieś pomiędzy stwierdzeniem „zdzierają z ciebie kilkanaście euro za zobaczenie kupy kamieni” a „taką kawę sam mogę ci zrobić”. Antonio wydawał się jednak nie przejmować, wręcz przeciwnie, entuzjastycznie zapewnił, że chętnie skosztuje jego kawę.  
Lovino westchnął i potarł skronie.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle umiesz się wściekać? Złościć? _Nie uśmiechać_?  
Antonio roześmiał się.  
\- Oczywiście. Po prostu w twoim towarzystwie nie mam do tego powodu.  
Lovino spojrzał na niego dziwnie. W jego mniemaniu takich powodów było mnóstwo. W chwilowym zamyśleniu zwrócił się ku odbijającym się w Tybrze nocnym światłom. Antonio przystanął obok niego.  
\- Dobrze – oznajmił nagle Włoch.  
\- Hmm?   
\- Zrobię ci tę kawę. Jutro rano w ramach pożegnania. Tylko po to, żebyś wiedział, że miałem rację – zastrzegł.  
Antonio wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. W odpowiedzi dostał mocne pchnięcie, przez które wpadł na metalowe barierki oddzielające ich od rzeki. Zamrugał zaskoczony.   
Lovino uznał, że próbę utopienia w Tybrze mają już za sobą.  
  
Tej nocy sam zajął kanapę, oznajmiając głośno i dobitnie, iż robi to tylko dlatego, że bardzo dobrze mu się na niej śpi. To nie była prawda, ale Antonio pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, jakby coś takiego jak kłamstwo czy ironia w ogóle nie istniały w jego słowniku.   
Teraz Lovino płacił za swoją decyzję niespokojnym i płytkim snem, obolałym karkiem i marami, które tworzyły się w jego zamroczonej podświadomości. Widział urywki swojego życia, oblicze brata, dużo padających słów, których nie umiał wyłowić. Wzrok rodziców, gdy Feliciano dostał się na studia, ich wyraz twarzy. Duma i podziw w oczach. Znowu dużo słów.  
„Feliciano to, Feliciano tamto.”  
Lovino był zazdrosny, ale nigdy nie potrafiłby znienawidzić brata. Feliciano, ten cholerny drań był na to zbyt miły, naiwny i słodki. Był wszystkim tym, do czego on nawet nie próbował aspirować.  
Normalnie o tym nie myślał, ale to były sny. To co najgorsze wyzierało w odmętów, w których za dnia próbował je utopić.  
Ścisnął mocniej cienkie prześcieradło, którym zakrył się po szyję.   
Poczuł delikatny ruch, muśnięcie powietrza, a potem łagodny wilgotny dotyk na czole i ciepło w piersi. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i wymamrotał coś pod nosem.  
W następnej chwili zasnął kamiennym snem, w którym nie było nawet śladu wcześniejszych koszmarów.  
  
W poniedziałek rano Antonio zniknął.   
Najwyraźniej cichcem wyniósł się z mieszkania o świcie.   
Drań.  
Lovino znalazł w kuchni pustą szklankę, a w sypialni starannie złożone w kostkę prześcieradło. Żadnej notatki, wiadomości. Niczego. Nie powinno go to dziwić, ale i tak poczuł delikatne ukłucie w piersi. Zacisnął zęby i poszedł po szczotkę, zabierając się za sprzątanie mieszkania.   
Po południu miał wrócić Feliciano.  
Sprzątając podłogę w sypialni zauważył, że w kurz spod łóżka zaplątało się coś jeszcze. Szare podłużne piórko. Lovino schylił się po nie i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.  
\- Cholerne gołębie – stwierdził markotnie, wyrzucając je do kosza.

 


End file.
